Mystica Bello
by BladenMaster
Summary: The world is at a great war. No continent is safe. But does hope exists to end it? There are various people who think so, mostly a boy named Roy who hopes he can achieve this. After all, hope is the last thing that dies, doesn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Red Sky **

People who possess mystical energy beyond comprehension are known as Elementi. These powers were given to us as a blessing by Arceus, the beast who created our planet. In this world, there are several nations, and depending on your lineage, the energies you possess vary.

Macabre Cauldron, a nation where Fire masters and blacksmiths are born.

The Thunderhead Kingdom, where Steel and Electric users live alongside their incredible technology.

The Brambles Region, the most dangerous of the nations. It's a swamp filled of poisonous plants and rivers, a place meant to test your survival. What better place for Grass and Poison masters to live, right?

Arcadia, an island floating majestically in the sky, full of freedom and wonder. From above the clouds you are offered an incredible view of all the nations and is the location of Air and Swarm masters.

The Lunar Kingdom, the most peaceful nation. It's a land of natural wonders, and the place where Psychic, Water, and Ice masters live.

The Luxeros Island, the most mysterious of them all. Not much is known about this nation, it disappeared hundreds of years ago. It's only known that there, powerful and mystical Elementi exist.

The Blackshroud Empire, a place so miserable, that it's perfectly normal for everyone to live poor and starving. No one knows why Blackshroud has remained so barren and no one has ever dared to investigate more, it's the land of Shadow masters.

The Badlands Empire, the largest nation of the world. This where most precious stones come from and where the Earth and Rock masters live.

Last but not least, the Dreadnought Region, the smallest nation in the world. The nation may be small, but the citizens strength makes up for it. The masters there are skilled with Fighting prowess.

Of course there are many people who aren't born with powerful energies. They're known as the Nitae. The Nitae live scattered throughout the regions, but most seem to prefer living in Dreadnought alongside the sea.

The world has always lived in peaceful bliss between nations. With no justification to go to war, everyone assumed it would remain that way. But peace can never last.

There soon began a brutal war between the nations. Alliances were made, plans were created to destroy opposing kingdoms, everything was all chaos.

The insanity all began with one single act. A young princess from the Brambles Region was visiting Badlands on royal business. While at a dinner party, she withdrew a knife and brutally murdered the King's counselor. The Badlands King quickly took things too far, avenging his counselor by pulling out an axe and slaughtering everyone in the room who wasn't of his kingdom.

Quickly alliances were made throughout the land and forces began to mobilize.

The Brambles Region, Thunderhead Kingdom, Macabre Cauldron, and Dreadnought formed an alliance: The Order of the Radiant Sun.

Meanwhile Badlands Empire, Lunar Kingdom, and Arcadia, joined forces to create their own alliance: The Brigade of a New World.

The only nations who wouldn't get involved in the conflict were Blackshroud Empire, and the Luxeros Empire. This being that Luxeros was only a legend and Blackshroud didn't care to be involved in what they viewed as a petty dispute.

It was a dark day for the entire world. But mostly for seven year old Roy.

_Why is the sky re__d instead of blue?, _he wondered.

Roy was in the Palace of the Macabre Cauldron, visiting a very good friend of his dad's, the King of Macabre. Even though the king and Roy's family were dining together, it was deathly quiet in the room. Loud rumbles could be heard from the lower levels of the palace and the earth shuddered.

Roy picked at his food in silence. _I wonder what those loud noises are?_ Roy's father broke the silence.

"Drake, what's happening, I thought we were safe here!"

King Drake responded. "We're safe here Jack, but our last guest decided to make a convincing entrance."

"Last Guest? Convincing entrance? Are you sayi-"Jack said, suddenly interrupted by the explosion of the door.

Roy jumped up in fright and ran behind his father. The doorway glittered with ice spikes, mist flowing snakelike around the man walking toward them.

"Took you long enough to come here. We don't have much time, we need to settle this quickly Lord Roelf!" said King Drake.

"Lord? Ice Spikes? This can only mean one thing!" said Jack, hugging his wife and Roy close.

"Well, I need to make this convincing don't I Jack? After all, the nations are in war." said Lord Roelf.

"You're the king from the Lunar Kingdom right?!" exclaimed Roy.

Jack stared at Roy in surprise.

"Of course I am! And you don't need to worry about me, this is just a peace talk Drake and I planned. Please, just call me Greg." said the King of the Lunar Kingdom. He smiled pleasantly and took a seat at the table.

"What is it that we'll be discussing Drake?" Jack asked.

"As you know our nations are in war Jack. Even little Roy knows this. We need to stop this madness!" responded Drake.

"Me and Drake have come to an agreement that we'll help each other in secret. If anyone from our respective alliances find out about this, they'd destroy us both. Luckily we have a plan." said Greg.

"So, umm…what is the plan, sir?" said Roy nervously.

"This plan is… rather risky and will take several years. And much to our disgrace, it includes you Roy." said King Drake with a lowered voice.

Roy's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just heard. None of his family could either. A sudden wave of terror and apprehension washed over him.

"W-why me? I'm just a scaredy cat. B-but I don't even know if I have powers like daddy..."

Jack stood up from his seat quickly and violently.

"What do you mean that my little boy is in your plans?!" he said, clenching his teeth. Jack looked to his wife. "Linda, cover Roy's ears. This may be a long discussion."

Roy felt his mother cover his ears with her hands. The two kings and his father continued talking, his father's face an angry red. _What do I have to do with this war? Why am I included in their plan?_ Roy couldn't tell how much time had passed until they finally stopped talking, but it felt like hours. They finally fell silent, and Roy's mother took her hands off his ears. Roy noticed that his father no longer angry, merely exhausted.

Roy got up and ran to his father. "Daddy is everything okay?"

Jack smiled. He bent over and gently gripped Roy's shoulders. "Everything will be fine. I agreed with their plan."

Roy gasped. He didn't knew what to say or how to react.

"We also agreed that you will need to accept helping us Roy." said Lord Roelf. "It's your decision whether or not you want to help us. But if you do, you may be able to stop the war."

Roy's eyes widened. He could be the one to stop the war. He could be the hero he always wanted to be.

"My son, you'll be able to make the sky look blue again." said Jack with a smile.

Roy felt a sudden burst of happiness and hope. The innocent joy of being able to stop the sky being red, and the hope of stopping the war.

Roy smiled widely. "I accept! I'll help with your plan and make the sky blue again!"

King Drake smiled back gently. "Well then! Now that you have agreed to help us, you'll have to train hard. Your training will begin immediately tomorrow morning.

Roy nodded happily. He knew training was going to be hard, but it was all worth it.

"Umm, not to ruin the moment or anything, but doesn't Greg need to go back to his kingdom?" said Jack.

"Oh Arceus, you're right! I need to go ASAP! Drake, I trust you to make this kid what we hope for. Goodbye!" said Lord Roelf. He sprinted through the door, waving a cheerful farewell.

"Haha, he's quick as always. Anyway, you should go and take some rest, all of you. Tomorrow your training will begin Roy!" said King Drake. He strode out of the room leaving them alone.

Jack and Linda hugged Roy to them and they all stood together silently, gazing through the window at the blood red sky.

**10 years later**

In an arena, 3 armored men surrounded a young boy. Taller than the guards, he had honey blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

His shirt was a strawberry red and his jeans a dark blue. Over the shirt he wore a leather jacket rolled up, barely below the elbows and his hands fitted half fingered black gloves. He bounced from foot to foot eagerly in red and white tennis shoes. But the most impressive part of his outfit was his collar. It glinted the shine only gold could give in the pattern of a star surrounded by a rhombus.

"You say you're elite guards? Ha! You are not strong enough to even be called servants!" said the boy. He grinned slyly, ready for them to take the bait.

The 1st guard snarled and charged the boy, fist cocked. The guard's hand began to glow a bright yellow. It grew brighter and brighter until it was glowing like a sparkler. He then tried to punch the boy with his attack, but the boy just slid to the left. "Humph, pathetic." The boy quickly kicked the guard twice and sent him flying.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled the 2nd guard. He stretched his arms out at the boy and flames burst from guard's hand. The fiery streams flew towards the boy but he easily evaded. He ran forward and punched the guard with incredible speed, a mach punch. The 2nd guard quickly joined his other companion in a heap on the ground.

The final guard stood trembling with horror on his face."W-why are you so strong?!"

The boy approached the 3rd guard at full speed. The trembling guard unleashed a vine from his gauntlet, shooting forward like a missile. It backfired however when the teen simply grabbed the vine out of the air.

He pulled the guard towards him, giving him a punch right to his face. The guard was sent flying and fell unconscious.

The boy launched himself into the air and onto the top of the arena's pillar.

"I am Roy Alduin! I am an Elementi! And I'll be the one who makes the skies blue again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Start of Something Interesting**

While Roy stood (somewhat) inspiringly on top of the pillar, a man entered the stadium where Roy was training. He wore a unique kind of armor without a helmet and had black hair and brown eyes.

"Roy! Are you going to come down anytime soon?" asked the man.

Roy suddenly looked down.

"Sorry dad, I was just having some fresh air heheh." said Roy

Jack sighed. "Just get down here as soon as possible. There's something important I need to tell you. Also, don't fall this time."

Roy grinned. "I won't fall, I promise."

As Jack walked out of the stadium, Roy jumped off the pillar and followed him. _I wonder what's so important._

"Say dad. Are you going to finally tell me the role I have in the plan?" asked Roy.

"Hmm, let me think about it. No. I've already explained to you Roy, I'm not the person to tell you that." He answered.

"Oh come on! I've had been training for 10 damn years! I deserve to know what this plan is about!" said Roy. It often bothered Roy that although he seemed to be important, no one told him anything, not even his own father.

Jack drew to a stop. Roy stopped as well.

"You will know it in due time, I promise. In the meantime, you have a request from Lord Roelf himself." Jack said

"Greg? Roy asked.

"Yes. He is in ….. quite the trouble"

"What? What happened?!"

"Nothing yet, but he has received several disturbing letters. A group of Elementi bandits threaten to harm to his daughter." said Jack

"But why would they do that?! Lord Roelf's has done nothing wrong!" replied Roy

"From what you just said I suppose you don't read the newspaper. Let me explain it to you. Lord Roelf gave a conference about his take on the war, that we should negotiate peace rather than continue the fighting. But there was a stubborn backlash of people opposing his idea of peace and after the conference they started attacking buildings. Oddly enough, the group of bandits in question were all Earth, Rock, Poison, and Grass Elementi." said Jack.

"I see. But why would a group of people from the two nations that started the war join up in the same group and threaten Lord Roelf's daughter?" asked Roy.

"That's what concerns me the most. My guess is that they want the war to continue, but at this point we don't know. Most importantly, they seem to have connections who are about your age Roy, meaning that they could befriend Lord Roelf's daughter and make an attempt on her life. That's why we need you, you're going to protect her." Jack said.

"So my mission is that I protect his daughter? Seems easy. Maybe this will make Lord Roelf finally include me in your secret war plans!" Roy said with excitement.

"He will tell you in due time. And it won't be that easy Roy, his daughter goes to a school of The Brigade of a New World. You know what that means right?" Jack asked Roy.

"Of course I do! I'll have to use my steel gauntlets and boots and say that they are powered up by Power Gems so that they think I'm a Nitae and not an Elementi! But of course, the gems won't be real. And I'll have to also use my elemental charged sword if I'm not wearing my gauntlets and boots." Roy replied.

"It seems you have it all planned, but you're only half right son. Are you sure you didn't forgot something?"

"I'm sure of it … oh wait! I need to tell mom about this right?" Roy asked.

Jack mentally face palmed. _How can this kid be such an idiot sometimes._

He sighed. "No, that's not it. Your mother already knows. What you're missing is the fact that you'll need to go to school to protect Lord Roelf's daughter." Jack said.

There was sudden silence. Roy's excited smile vanished.

"S-school? Y-you are kidding right?" Roy asked, suddenly trembling.

"No, I'm not kidding Roy. YOU … WILL … GO … TO SCHOOL!"

Roy fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Several minutes later**

Roy and his dad were finally home and Linda was already preparing a backpack for Roy. He had been to school before but what with all of his fighting training had been taken out to make time for intense combat practice.

Linda sighed softly. He was still sulking from the fact that he had to go to school. Meanwhile her husband seemed to think it was hilarious how upset his son was.

"Oh come on Roy, it won't be that bad!" Jack said.

"IT WILL BE HORRIBLE DAD! I'm going to fail almost every subject! The only things I know are Math and Physics! As for the other subjects, I'm done for!" Roy replied. He flopped over on the couch, hiding his face in the cushions.

"But that's not the important thing remember?" Jack said.

"I know, but if I fail on all the subjects they could kick me out!"

"If that's what troubles you, then study."

"Dad, you know me well enough to know that I'll never study for any exam." Roy said.

"You'll have to if you want to succeed on your mission. Anyway, it's almost time for you to go so I hope you're ready. Make sure to grab your steel gauntlets and boots." Jack said.

Roy sighed. "I'll go do that." He got up slowly and trudged to his room.

As Roy walked by he saw his mom in the kitchen with his backpack ready. Jack had said that it would be easier for Roy to carry a backpack then suitcase considering all the important items he had to take.

These items included but were not limited to: potions, a sword, fake elemental gems, smoke balls, antidotes, spare clothes, and healing berries. Roy walked back into the living room with boots in hand and wearing his gauntlets, seeming considerably cheerier. _Must be his sense of adventure kicking in._

"I'm ready!" Roy said.

Jack nodded and went outside. Roy's mom handed him his backpack and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck dear, be careful."

"I will mom, I promise." Roy said.

Roy stepped outside to see his dad was waiting for him.

"Now that you're here, I'm going to bring you up to speed on how you're going to get to the Lunar Kingdom. This is very important so you'll have to listen closely."

Roy nodded and Jack continued speaking. "I'm going to take you to the entrance of a secret passage that King Drake has informed me of, it should lead you straight to the border and into Badlands. The exit is near the most deserted section of the Badlands and will bring you out near a small gas station. You'll meet a friend of mine there and he'll get you to the coast of Badlands. Once you get there board the ship that leads to the Lunar Kingdom."

Jack handed Roy a ticket and fake credentials showing him to be a Nitae. "The ship will take a day to get you there, so if possible don't leave your cabin. Once you arrive take a taxi and head to this address, that's where you'll live in the meantime." Jack handed Roy a small slip of paper with the address.

"Once you enter the house go to the living room and activate the communicator. Then can talk with Lord Roelf and he'll explain the rest." Jack said. Roy nodded in understanding. Then he looked down, worry clouding his eyes.

Jack placed a firm hand on his shoulder and Roy's anxious green eyes met his.

"It's going to be alright, don't worry. Just be careful and think before you do something okay?" Jack said.

"I will dad. I promise!" Roy responded with a more hopeful voice.

"That's the spirit! Now follow me, there's no time to lose." Jack said.

Roy matched his father's quick pace as his father led him into the fiery and rocky plains of Macabre. They seemed to walk for ages in the constant heat but soon they stopped at a large pile of boulders.

Jack shifted one of the rocks, revealing a hidden passage behind it. Roy looked at his dad, seeming uncertain. He then suddenly embraced his father tightly.

Jack just smiled. "You better come back here and bring those blue skies with you."

Roy nodded. He withdrew from the embrace and walked slowly into the yawning tunnel. As Jack moved to hide the passage Roy suddenly turned and shouted,

"Just wait and see dad! I'm going to make you proud! When I return I'll make sure that the blue skies remain forever!"

Roy waved and ran into the tunnel, disappearing into the darkness.

Jack smiled and finished closing the passage. As he walked back home, for the first time in the last few months Jack felt hope. "You've already made me proud Roy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Journey to the Lunar Kingdom**

It felt like hours by the time Roy finally reached the end of the passage. He was exhausted, hungry, and his feet hurt like hell. He held up his small lantern to the blocked exit for examination.

There seemed to be rock in covering this side of the passage as well, meaning that he somehow needed to remove it. So Roy did what he thought was best to remove the rock. His fists glowed a dull orange and he smashed the boulder into pieces easily. As he exited the tunnel, Roy suddenly realized that his "brilliant idea" made the passage was easily visible and not a secret at all.

Roy face-palmed. "Dammit! This is exactly why I'm going to fail school!" he yelled with frustration.

After some time thinking he came up with another "good" idea. Roy destroyed the entrance from the passage so that there was no way to enter to it or get out if you came from the other side. After he completed with his other "brilliant idea" he paused and stared at the patronizing rubble.

Roy sighed. "On the bright side, I'm not coming home for a while."

Roy was sick of all the terrible and random ideas he was having, so he decided to press onwards and meet his father's friend. Surprisingly, it didn't take much time for him to reach the gas station, it was actually fairly close.

As he approached the parking lot area, a man with a giant mustache greeted him. The man was a large and muscular with a darker skin tone, bald head, and wore a biker suit, although it didn't quite fit him.

"You must be Roy right?" the mustache man asked.

"Uhh yeah! I'm Roy … you're my dad's friend right?"

"That's correct! My name is George! But you may call me Mostacho, for obvious reasons." George said, rubbing his mustache proudly.

"Oh okay, uh... Mostacho. Anyway, how exactly are we going to get to the coast?" Roy asked. He was more than a little concerned to be traveling with this man.

"With this beauty!" Mostacho said, pointing to what seemed to be a kind of large drill with wheels.

"It's very simple to drive. You just go underground and drill to your destination!" Mostacho said with enthusiasm.

"And how exactly do you know where to go and when another of those drill cars are close so that you don't crash with them?" Roy asked nervously. His apprehension was growing larger by the second.

"Well, us Ground users are able to sense through the earth. Basically we sense when an object is coming at us or where we need to go from the earth around us."

"I see. Well then, it seems there's nothing for me to be worried about then."

"Exactly! Now get in and sit in the back. You can set your backpack next to you while we ride." Mostacho said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Roy nodded and entered in after him. It was surprisingly spacious inside, almost like a shuttle. He fastened his seatbelt and waited for Mostacho to start the drill car.

"You better hang on tight, we'll be at the coast in no time! Mostacho rammed the key in the ignition fiercely. The engine came to life with a loud rumbling which shook the car and everyone inside it.

"But the coast is like an hour from here! How do you expect us to get there in no ti- AHH!" Roy had yelled above the noise, but while he had been talking Mostacho had already begun digging, and had advanced into the earth in well, no time at all!

They were moving at a surprising speed considering they were advancing through earth. In most of Roy's experiences, earth isn't very soft.

Roy glanced at one of the nearby panels, displaying the blinking red light of another drill car coming ominously close.

But suddenly Mostacho slammed on the gas and they zoomed past with a second to spare.

"A car was about to hit us man! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Roy shouted.

"But it didn't hit us! Ha-ha! And because we're going so fast we're almost there!"

"I just hope we get there soon and alive." Roy muttered to himself.

5 minutes passed by quickly as Mostacho proceeded to nearly get them in a wreck every few seconds. Luckily for Roy, they soon arrived at their destination.

"We're here!" Mostacho jerked the steering wheel straight up causing the ground to burst open and send the car flying into the air.

"AHH! NEVER AGAIN I'M GETTING IN THIS CAR WITH YOU! AHH!" Roy screamed, clutching the seat tightly.

"HA-HAHAHAHA! Prepare for landing kiddo!" Mostacho.

The drill car somehow managed to land squarely on all 4 wheels right next to the port entrance. At this point Roy opened the door and flopped straight onto the ground.

"Sweet land, I always want to be above you from now on." Roy said. He lay face down, breathing in the beautiful scent of earth. And also trying to keep his breakfast in his stomach.

"Come on kiddo, it could've been worse! We did get you right on time to your next ride!" Mostacho grinned and rubbed his mustache vigorously.

Roy swayed upright. Everything had finally stopped spinning and allowed him to collect his bearings.

A warning whistle issued from the docks, the ship was getting set to leave.

"Better grab your gear and get moving kid!"

Roy nodded and put his backpack on. He turned to leave but Mostacho put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Be careful kiddo, not many places are safe these days. And remember, you can't let anyone know you're an Elementi or that you're from Dreadnought. The Lunar Kingdom isn't exactly friendly with Dreadnought, especially with all these alliances. If anyone finds out, not only they will do terrible things to you, but the nations will use that as a sign to continue the war. You're our only hope to stop the war at this point, so don't fail us." Mostacho said.

Roy grinned. "I won't fail anybody, after all, I'll be the one that makes the skies on the entire world blue again! Thanks for everything Mostacho, see ya later!" He waved farewell as he ran through the entrance just as the final call for passengers was announced.

Despite the man's questionable sense, Mostacho was a nice person. Roy smiled, glad to have met him.

He walked up to the ticket booth and handed the man inside his ticket and credentials.

"Okay, I see you have all of the required identifications. Your cabin will be number 47, Mr. Coltello." the man said.

At the moment the man said "Mr. Coltello" Roy sighed. He hadn't realized his dad had given him a fake last name on his credentials. He took back the ticket and his fake ID from the man and got in line.

"Coltello, really? Roy sighed as he was admitted on board. "Roy Alejandro Coltello, isn't that bad of a name I guess." Roy thought.

He kept on walking until he finally arrived to his cabin. He proceeded to enter and flop onto the bed.

The entire voyage was going to be quite short, only a mere two hours, so he decided to rest after all of his journeying.

Roy shut his eyes wearily, falling asleep quickly despite still wearing his backpack.

He was suddenly standing on a blank grassy field, without any recollection of how he had gotten there. Roy looked around in every direction but there only seemed to be grass as far as the eye could see. The sky above him seemed depthless, the only light coming from the gigantic crescent moon hanging delicately in the inky void.

With no other real alternative, he began to walk until suddenly the ground began to quake and tremble. A dark shadow appeared in front of him, seeming to appear out of nowhere despite its hulking appearance.

The shadow was nearly upon him when it drew to a halt, stopped by the shine of the crescent moon in the sky above him. A beam of light shone from the moon and hit the shadow. It roared and retaliated in kind with a pure black beam. As the beams of both crashed, Roy felt a strange heat piercing his heart.

As he looked down at his chest, he cried out in shock. A flaming sword was impaled clean through him. Roy fell to his knees from the pain and awoke thoroughly alarmed.

"What in the world?" Roy said, rubbing his head.

He looked through the window and saw the gigantic port of the Lunar Kingdom. Roy rolled off the bed, grabbing his things and headed out. He got off the ship and went directly to the taxi services as Jack had instructed him.

The rest of his trip was about a half hour drive to finally reach the place where the he would stay while on his mission.

During the drive, Roy eagerly gazed in awe at the beauty of the peaceful nation. Ice spires stood tall and proud in perfect green fields, some of them even floating in midair. Towns were composed of entirely white marble and glistening rivers flowed peacefully throughout the land.

The only thing that could make the beauty of the scenery complete would be the sky. But even here, the sky glowed red. It was fainter than Macabre but still ominous. Even such a calm nation still suffered the pain of war.

Roy was finally dropped off at his new lodgings. It was a large cabin, located in a thickly wooded forest and right next to the school. There was even a bus stop right, highly useful if he was to get to school on time.

Roy opened the door with the keys his dad had given him. The door swung open with a click. The first thing he noticed was a basket full of fruit sitting on a kitchen table. He closed the door and examined the basket, finding a note curled up inside:

"Dear Roy,

If you're reading this then it means you finally arrived in the Lunar Kingdom and have made it your new lodgings! There's a video transmitter in your room. Please activate it, and I'll explain the rest of your mission to you.

Hope you had a pleasant trip,

Lord Roelf."

"Heh, it wasn't that pleasant to be honest, but whatever."

He grabbed an apple, gave it a bite, and headed down the hallway. He entered a small bedroom, his new room, and found a small transmitter lying on the bed. Roy didn't even pause to look around, such was his impatience and eagerness to know the rest of the mission. He activated it and up came a holographic image of Lord Roelf himself.

"Roy! Good to see you again! You've grown a lot I must say." Lord Roelf said, his voice full of enthusiasm.

"Well, if I hadn't grown in the last 10 years I would be worried."

Lord Roelf laughed then quickly became serious.

"Well enough about that, we actually have little time to prepare. You've come here for your mission." Lord Roelf said.

"Such as I've been told. I'm to protect your daughter right?"

"You're right about that! As you know I have been threatened that if I continue with my idea of peace, my daughter will be harmed. Although she is fairly powerful, I don't want her to be caught unaware."

"But how could they harm her if she's a princess and supposedly has a lot of protection? Besides, isn't she in school most of the time? It'd be impossible for some terrorist to enter the school and attack anyone." Roy asked.

"Well, she can't be protected at all times because the school won't allow it. They say it would make the students nervous if there were a lot of guards there. You see, the princes and princesses from the other allied nations also attend this school, it's the best place of education in the entire kingdom! And regarding your comment about how the terrorists can't enter school, they've already done it. These organizations are recruiting younger people in order to do these missions. They enter the school, pretend they're normal students, befriend or lower the guard of their target, and when you least expect it, they both disappear." Lord Roelf explained.

"So basically I'm going to do the same. But instead, I'm going to enter the school, pretend I'm a normal student, and protect her from these people." Roy said.

"Basically yes. Now I'm going to tell you the name of my daughter. I would tell you what she looks like but I don't have a lot of time before my advisors return. Her name is Luciana, please remember it. Also I would prefer it if you don't tell her about all this, I wouldn't want her to be worried." Lord Roelf said hurriedly.

"I won't forget it Lord Roelf, I promise. And I won't tell her about it."

Lord Roelf nodded and disconnected from the transmission. Roy went directly to his bed. He flopped onto the bed, deep in thought.

"The princess's name is Luciana… Hmmm things will be interesting starting tomorrow."

He closed his eyes, fatigue taking over and falling deep asleep. Thankfully, he didn't have any nightmares and slept soundly as the moon rose slowly into the sky.


End file.
